eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Bard
Hi there! I saw your Book Club-related contributions. Interesting stuff! However, I'm a bit worried this might mix up with other content. This wiki was set up as a place to hold canon material and not fan-made modules and characters. Right now it's not clear where canonical content ends and fan-made content begins. Not good. On the other hand, I can see how making this wiki a place for the player community to put their NPCs, characters and adventures might benefit the site and it's development. And that'd be nice. So here's my proposal: We create a separate category for fan-made content, e.g. Category:Fan-made materials or something (that doesn't sound exactly right... any suggestions?) and put an informative template on it saying "This is not canon". Other wikis do that, too. Is that OK with you? Best regards, TOR 20:33, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Hey, actually, the campaign wikis are already in a section called "User Contributed Material". http://eberron.wikia.com/wiki/Miscellaneous_Resources#User_Contributed_Material If you think a formatting change to signify "non-canon" material would help users, that's cool with me. Personally, I don't think anyone who uses the site to search for specific Eberron things is going to even run into it. Lemme ask how you found it? I assume you looked at "recent changes". I think most people won't use that route to search for things, they'll use the search engine. But, if you wanna come up with some formatting for non-canon material, lemme know. Send me the script and I'll add it to all my campaign wikis. Thanks! Heya, I just signed up to the Wiki and wanted to give a shout to some of the recent contributors. Take a look at my user page for info on me, I hope we can work together to make this wiki great. Feel free to e-mail me as well, mine's right on the user page. --Jorda75 22:06, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Proposed change from fanon to canon Hi The Bard, Some users have proposed changing Eberron Wiki from a fanon wiki to a canon wiki. I actually have been looking for a wiki of Eberron canon, but as this is a pretty major change in focus I think that there should be discussion before anything is done. Sadly Jhubert seems to have abandoned this wiki, so I've not been able to get anyone to oversee this discussion. There has also been a problem with the forum being disabled/not installed. But Sannse has kindly offered to get that put back on. TOR has sysop powers, so have contacted them just before contacting you. Anyway, the lack of contact by Jhubert means that a new person needs to be selected to lead this wiki. I'm not sure if the convention would be to just get TOR's powers increased or to have some form of election. Would you mind surfing over to the main talkpage and letting the community know what you think should happen. Thanks in advance. David Shepheard 18:13, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I've kind of abandoned this wiki as well. My group has just kind of built our own wiki with Eberron related stuff in it since 4th Edition. Good luck you guys! The Bard